The invention relates to a method of manufacturing an elastomeric bladder carrying integrally at least one rigid element and deals more particularly with such a bladder carrying two rigid elements respectively arranged at its two ends, particularly two elements, one of which is a gas charging valve body and the other of which is a button to close a liquid orifice.
The invention relates particularly to such an elastomeric bladder for a pressure vessel having a gas charging orifice at one end and liquid orifice at the other end, the bladder being fitted in the pressure vessel and dividing it into two chambers which communicate respectively with the gas charging orifice and with the liquid orifice, the gas charging valve body of the bladder being fitted in the gas charging orifice of the pressure vessel, whereas the button of the bladder is adapted to be applied closingly to a seat formed in the pressure vessel around said liquid orifice.